


断点-埃席番外（下）

by Shalwil



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwil/pseuds/Shalwil
Summary: ①CP埃席。②场面激烈。③有车描写。④OOC无法避免，慎入。





	断点-埃席番外（下）

**Author's Note:**

> ①CP埃席。  
> ②场面激烈。  
> ③有车描写。  
> ④OOC无法避免，慎入。

埃德森拧起了眉，这人怎么这么麻烦，他本就是带着伯纳多过来装装样子，难不成现在还要做个全套的？有这个必要吗？他略显烦躁地伸手抬起伯纳多低着的头，一双因为不适应刺激而含着泪的眼睛对上埃德森的视线，伯纳多温温柔柔而又专注的目光敲击着埃德森的心脏。洁白的兔耳在整体暗色的房间里过于明显，以至于埃德森无法忽视那毛茸茸的小东西也随着伯纳多的喘息富有频率的抖动着。埃德森看愣了，过于炽热的目光让伯纳多有点不自在，他小幅度的挪了挪身体，带动体内的小玩具撞到了某一点，一瞬间增强的刺激使伯纳多发出了一声来不及压住的呻吟，与此同时水润的大眼睛情不自禁地眯了一下，晶莹的泪珠顺着脸颊滚落。这几乎是压垮埃德森的最后一根稻草，出于本能的占有欲促使埃德森当机立断就做出了选择。  
无论真假，他现在想要伯纳多。

埃德森松开手，转身走到房间中央的床前坐下，一步一声叩击着伯纳多的鼓膜。  
“过来。”埃德森低沉的声线打破了短暂的沉默，伯纳多吞了吞口水，双手与膝盖着地膝行至埃德森腿边。随后埃德森的大手覆在了伯纳多的脑后，稍微用力将他摁向胯间，伯纳多会意，微微侧头用牙齿拉下西装裤的拉链，趁这段时间他做好了心理准备，隔着底裤亲吻埃德森的性器。  
埃德森现在觉得自己真是疯了，他说服自己一切都是为了任务，但他根本没法忽视来自心底最真实的本能。伯纳多仅仅是隔着一层布料触碰他，就让他难以自持。埃德森腾出空闲的手来解开了印着蓝月亮徽标的腰带，然后又感受到伯纳多的吐息来到腰间，后者咬住底裤的腰边将最后一层布料褪下。伯纳多闭起眼睛，舔吻着埃德森微微抬头的性器，他扪心自问，心底竟没有丝毫反感。  
当前端被纳入一处温暖的空间时，埃德森倒吸了一口气，难以自持地收紧了握在伯纳多脑后的手，直到被抓疼了的伯纳多闷哼一声之后他才后知后觉地松开。伯纳多一点点向前推进，试图将埃德森整个含进嘴里，但他的嘴本来就不大，偏偏人高马大的埃德森尺寸也像身高一样可观，吞吐没一会儿他就觉得两腮发酸。埃德森的手此时移动到了兔耳朵的根部，有一下没一下地搔弄着连接处的软肉。伯纳多被他这几下撩得痒，轻微甩动头部想躲过对方作乱的手，却在下一秒被捏着兔耳强行摁下深喉。  
一声惊喘被埃德森的性器顶回了喉咙里，伯纳多难受地眼泪争前恐后涌出眼眶。撕扯兔耳带来的疼痛和性器顶到喉部造成的短暂窒息刺激着伯纳多整个人都在发抖，他的双手现在撑在地上，头部被固定着，这对于第一次做这档子事的小兔子来讲还是太过了。  
而埃德森这边差点爽到直接缴械。敏感的蘑菇状前端被伯纳多狭小的喉口包裹着，对方因为窒息而拼命收缩的喉部不断磨蹭着铃口，带来的快感无法用语言描述。好在埃德森的理智尚存，他在伯纳多差点就要背过气前扯着他离开了自己的性器。伯纳多抖着肩膀剧烈的咳嗽起来，一些来不及吞咽唾液从唇上拉扯出几条银丝。  
“才一次就不行了？”埃德森扳过伯纳多的脸质问，趁机偷偷检查一下，他发现伯纳多的嘴角红了一片，应该是有轻微撕裂。  
“咳咳…哈…对不起…”伯纳多胳膊发软，几乎撑不住自己，全靠埃德森托着他的下巴才能仰头看他。伯纳多挣扎着往前爬了两步，跪在埃德森腿间，重新将性器纳入口中，努力地吞吐着。  
持续的机械系动作磨得伯纳多嘴角火辣辣的疼，但他仍然很努力将埃德森吞的更深，迷迷糊糊间伯纳多在想对方怎么还没到。突然间伯纳多感觉到埃德森摁着自己的头向下压，他下意识的屏住呼吸，一股微凉的液体直冲喉管，因为埃德森的性器堵住了嘴所以液体在口腔内堆积，伯纳多下意识的吞咽。过了一段时间埃德森射完才放开伯纳多，被呛到的伯纳多又咳嗽起来，却被埃德森一把捂住了嘴。  
“吞下去。”埃德森声音低沉，伯纳多看着他的眼睛，情不自禁地顺从着他的命令将咸腥的液体尽数咽下，张开嘴给埃德森检查。埃德森长指翻弄着博纳多的软舌，夸奖他“乖兔子。”

之后的一切顺理成章，埃德森拉着伯纳多的胳膊扯到床上，让他保持跪趴的姿势用床头两个角上牵出的束具束缚住他的手。伯纳多胸前的乳夹因为这个姿势而完全下坠，扯的本就有些红肿的两点更加疼痛。但伯纳多来不及多想，因为他感觉到身后的手已经掰开了臀缝。埃德森看向伯纳多被折磨多时的花穴，周围还残留着一些刚入场时涂抹的膏剂，但这并不足以做润滑使用。红色的线从穴内牵出，延伸到大腿处的固定圈上。埃德森眯了眯眼，如果换成蓝色可能更配伯纳多。  
埃德森探身拉开床头的小柜子，贴心的主办方果然准备了润滑剂在里面。埃德森取出润滑剂，尽可能多的用量，他真的并不想伤到伯纳多，即使他心里充满了欺负小兔子的想法。埃德森先用自己的手指为他扩张，期间伯纳多因为紧张而紧绷着的大腿渐渐放松下来，等到差不多后埃德森准备亲自上阵。他抬手将埋在伯纳多体内的跳蛋向外抽了一段距离，又在想到那句“携带小玩具直至离开会场”，无奈停手。他将自己蓄势待发的性器抵在穴口，一个用力将前端挤进了初经人事的小口。  
“啊——呃..”伯纳多将出口一半痛呼硬生生憋了回去，他低头叼起一小块床单，紧紧咬着牙关堵住声音。埃德森也感受到了伯纳多骤然缩紧的穴肉，刺激得他小小颤栗了一下。但他还得继续向里，并且不能耽误太多时间在这件事上面。埃德森带着一头冷汗，小幅度的抽动着，同时揉捏着对方的尾巴借此来转移注意力。尾巴被触碰带来的异样感觉果然使紧紧咬着埃德森的地方放松下来，埃德森瞅准时机，握着兔尾巴一把捏下去，趁伯纳多舒展腰肢的瞬间一挺身冲进了对方身体里。  
本就在里面兢兢业业震动着的跳蛋被埃德森这一顶滑向了最深处，硕大的性器磨蹭着内壁，身体深处敏感的一点又被震动的小玩具碾着，伯纳多无法承受这突如其来的快感，颤抖着射了出来。埃德森当然发现了这个，他装模作样地打了两下伯纳多的臀瓣，大声说了几句类似没有我的允许怎么就射了之类的套话，就继续着自己的动作。他并没有给伯纳多带上锁精环，开什么玩笑，他的小兔子这可是第一次，他舍得就怪了。他只是把高潮后腿软的伯纳多拉起来，挺动着腰一下下撞击着。  
伯纳多的双手被束缚住，前半身只能靠贴在床上的脸支撑，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下濡湿了一小块床单。身后的埃德森在自己身体里横冲直撞，胸前的两点早已经麻木了。不知道过了多久，他恍惚间感受到埃德森快要到了，一只手薅着自己的耳朵提了起来，身后的撞击剧烈起来，不多时便感觉到液体冲刷在内壁上。埃德森射完后缓缓退出内里，取了墙上挂着的一个型号不太大的振动棒插了进去，用来堵住里面的液体。  
埃德森解开了伯纳多的束具，转而用绳子将他的双手束缚在一起，随后拎着伯纳多的兔耳让他跪到面前的地毯上。  
“你刚才不听话，要罚。”  
“是的，主人。”  
伯纳多会意，挪动身体将臀部转向埃德森。后者打开了伯纳多体内振动棒的开关，从墙上取下一个胶板，用手掰了掰确定它足够软之后，用看似使力但其实收着劲的样子打在了伯纳多的臀瓣上，留下一个浅浅的红印子。  
“自己数着。”  
“一...”  
比起被打屁股的疼痛，伯纳多现在一直用头拱地的原因是兔耳朵被过度拉扯造成的疼痛。他很确定自己的兔耳朵现在立不起来了，因为毕竟是身上最敏感的地方之一，一点小变化也足以让他立刻察觉到。  
“二…十。呃唔...”体内不但有跳蛋挤着敏感点，埃德森插进来的按摩棒也在认真的工作，打屁股的力度虽然不大，但积少成多也带来很多难以描述的快感，伯纳多没经验，忍不住又小高潮了一次。“对不起..我——唔？”埃德森扯了个口球过来塞进了伯纳多嘴里，绕到他脑后固定好。他今晚被伯纳多喊主人喊得心肝直颤，为了避免他克制不住自己，还是先把伯纳多的嘴堵住吧。  
埃德森坐到床上，弹了弹伯纳多的耳朵示意他爬上来。伯纳多用被束在一起的手撑起身子，夹着胯间的玩意儿艰难地爬到床上，跨坐在埃德森身上，触及皮肤的时候不慎压到了按摩棒低端，惊得伯纳多伸长了脖子发出一些无意义的音节。埃德森托起伯纳多的胯部，将按摩棒直接抽出来扔到了一边。  
“小兔子，你自己动。”  
伯纳多用手抵住埃德森的腹肌，撑着自己调整成跪姿。由于双手被缚在一起，伯纳多去握埃德森性器的时候姿势有些别扭，但他的柔韧度不错，成功把埃德森吞了进去。伯纳多缓缓往下坐，当前端推着跳蛋蹭过那一点时伯纳多腿一软直接坐到了底，这一下让埃德森的硬物进入得格外深，埃德森发出一声舒服的喟叹。伯纳多到底是青涩的身体，因为这一下又直接到了高潮，还没来得及缓一下，就收到了埃德森拍拍他让他动的信号。于是伯纳多顺从地上下动起来，撑高身体再坐下去。埃德森暗自惊叹伯纳多体力好的时候，伸出手勾了勾对方胸前连接两个乳夹的线，立刻听到他发出了模糊不清的呻吟。虽然那声音勾得埃德森心神荡漾，但他还是放开了手不再去碰。  
伯纳多动了很多下仍不见有撑不住的架势，埃德森可急了，他得赶快结束好让奥古斯丁看够了推门进来见面。于是他凑上去轻轻啃咬伯纳多垂在两侧的兔耳，小声用葡萄牙语对他说：“你一会儿装一下体力不支，看看他进不进来。”伯纳多的兔耳本就不太舒服，又被埃德森咬了几下，又麻又痒。他把两只手蜷在身前，偷偷抓住了埃德森的衬衣前襟，把头埋到埃德森的颈窝里蹭蹭，示意他自己听到了。  
随后埃德森握住伯纳多形状漂亮的性器，上下撸动着，没几下伯纳多就抖了一下射在埃德森手里，而埃德森也被伯纳多高潮后收缩的内壁夹得释放出来。伯纳多趴在埃德森颈窝处故意大声喘气，作出一副自己很累了不行了的样子。埃德森抽了张纸巾清理干净自己手上的浊液，将自己抽出来，伯纳多体内的液体没有了阻挡，顺着还闭不上穴口流了出来。埃德森把伯纳多平放在床上，为他拆去了乳夹和体内的小玩意儿，反正任务已经快结束了，这什么破规则也顾不上了，总之先解放牺牲太多的小兔子。  
随后埃德森抱着伯纳多去浴室清洗，期间他禁不住低头亲了亲伯纳多的额头，本来闭着眼睛的人突然睁开看向他，眼里还含着笑意。糟了，忘记他只是装作很累的样子了。埃德森尴尬笑笑，希望伯纳多别介意这个。然而怀里的人却突然抬起头亲在埃德森的下巴上，之后又闭起眼睛装累去了。看起来有戏？埃德森想。

等到埃德森抱着伯纳多走出浴室的时候，奥古斯丁已经在桌边坐着了，折腾了这么久居然就为了谈个生意。埃德森想起伯纳多做出的种种牺牲，心想还不如直接做掉他的团伙抢货。埃德森给伯纳多裹了条浴巾放在身后的床上，转身走到桌边坐下。  
“终于有机会见面了，Augustin先生，想必您现在能相信我们蓝月亮的诚意了吧。”

见了面后生意就谈的一切顺利，埃德森一向不在这种事上失手。任务彻底结束后埃德森抱着伯纳多就走，一秒也不想多留，衣服也没必要去拿了反正基地有的是衣服。他们从后门离开，外面是前来接应的后勤组的车，开门上车之后他发现驾驶座上不是带队组长斯通斯，而是拉波尔特。  
“John呢？”  
“和Kyle约会去了。”  
算了当我没问，埃德森翻了个白眼。  
伯纳多裹着浴巾窝在埃德森怀里，翻了个身看向他，埃德森低头对上小兔子的眼神。虽然伯纳多已经被折腾了挺久，但却没什么倦意，他不太动的原因应该是身下那处的疼痛。  
“我的耳朵立不起来了，”伯纳多控诉，拉着埃德森的手摸到自己的兔耳上。“因为你揪得太用力了，你得想办法。”

————————————————  
后续。  
这次任务结了之后埃德森和伯纳多的关系突飞猛进，伯纳多抱着铺盖卷搬进了一直只有埃德森一个人住的顶层，临走前席尔瓦帮伯纳多拎东西，表情平静看不出情绪。伯纳多知道自己去陪埃德森之后席尔瓦就是自己住了，不过好在同层还住着德布劳内的小组，而且自己每天都要下来跟着他学习。  
其实之前伯纳多心里挺忐忑的，他跟埃德森毕竟是在没有任何感情关系的前提下先发生了肉体关系，谁能保证对方不是出于私心而是完全为了任务呢。但当埃德森主动提出搬到一起住同时来帮伯纳多恢复耳朵的建议时，伯纳多就坦然了，先上车后补票也不是不行。  
埃德森听伯纳多给他科普了自己的兔耳直不起来的原因应该是有关神经，只能慢慢调理。埃德森就开起了他的煮夫生涯，一个如此高大威猛的汉子天天穿着小围裙捧着菜谱在厨房忙活，用他自己的话来讲就是要让伯纳多吃好喝好才叫调理。  
沃克听说埃德森开始学做饭了，兴高采烈地拉着斯通斯上楼来蹭饭，不过蹭了一次他就再也没来过了。埃德森谈生意很有一套，但做饭技术真的是不敢恭维，沃克觉得巴西黑暗料理比英国黑暗料理还可怕。津琴科听沃克绘声绘色的演讲了蹭埃德森饭有感后，好奇两个字已经贴在脸上了。他死皮赖脸拖着无辜的京多安和暴躁异常的德布劳内前去试吃，拉波尔特见状也跟着同行。后来津琴科第一次认怂了，埃德森做的饭真的没法评论。倒是德布劳内淡定的吃了几口，然后向埃德森提了几个非常有帮助的建设性意见，埃德森诚挚地感谢了他后，德布劳内拖着自己两个不省人事的同事和勉强能走的拉波尔特离开了，并且告诉他改进后还可以叫他来试吃。  
埃德森按着德布劳内的建议改进了菜品，伯纳多也能吃进去一点儿了。但厨艺这种事还真不是短时间内可以精进的技能，伯纳多常常吐得天昏地暗，但下一次他还是会吃。倒不是说他饿，而是埃德森这么一个在外狂拽酷霸炫的男人在家里愿意为了他一次次下厨研究菜式，这种感动是无可比拟的。  
埃德森也愁，他明明对自己的饭菜充满了信心，为什么伯纳多就是不见好呢。于是他又每晚都把小兔子整只抱在怀里，按摩他耷拉着的兔耳。伯纳多被他揉的痒痒，就一直乱动，蹭的埃德森上火。可上次玩的狠啊，伯纳多没好全之前他可一定要忍住了才能不把小兔子给办了。

不知道是不是埃德森的诚意感动了上天，几个月之后伯纳多的耳朵终于立了起来，但过程却不令人动容，反而像是喜剧片。  
某一天，埃德森像往常一样做锅烧菜，对着菜谱认真操作之后端出了一盘颜色发黑的泥状胡萝卜。伯纳多张了张嘴，什么都没说，他这是第一次知道萝卜可以做的如此让人没食欲。但在埃德森信心满满地注视下，他还是闭着眼睛挖起一勺憋着气吞了下去。  
嚯，味道就如同它的卖相一样难以接受。伯纳多捂着嘴掉了几滴眼泪，把胡萝卜这种美丽食材做成这样真是造孽。正在惋惜着，埃德森突然剧烈地摇晃他的肩膀。  
“Bernardo快看，你的耳朵好了！”埃德森喜出望外，捏着毛茸茸的洁白兔耳捋了好几下。伯纳多回过神来感受了一下，他的兔耳果然又能立起来了。天啊，他居然因为饭太难吃刺激到了神经吗？  
“我就说以我的精湛厨艺，调理好你的身体不在话下。”埃德森骄傲地挺起了胸膛，然后发了通知让组织的大家都上来见证这震撼一刻。  
不一会儿各个小组的成员都站在了埃德森的房间里，围观那所谓的治好了伯纳多的美味佳肴。然而，怎么看怎么还是黑暗料理啊？但伯纳多的耳朵确实是好了没错，莫非只是卖相难看其实味道上佳？蓝月亮众人纷纷拿起勺子准备品尝，忽略了伯纳多试图阻止悲剧发生的眼神。几分钟后埃德森看着东倒西歪的队友们，不死心地拿起勺子要自己也尝一口，他嘟囔着我做的菜不可能难吃的，将一勺黑暗胡萝卜送入口中，随后也加入了东倒西歪的阵营里。伯纳多用手扶着额头，无奈摇头。  
因为一些事情耽误了时间的德布劳内姗姗来迟，他跨过躺在地上的队友，在餐桌旁坐定，从容地品尝胡萝卜泥，半晌，说道：“有长进。但是，我给你说的放水适中你是不是没有听？”伯纳多震惊，露出了敬佩的目光。

后来，埃德森因为做饭太难吃刺激到了伯纳多的神经而意外治好了他的垂耳病这件事，成为了全城人民的笑柄。

—END—


End file.
